Gone
by VerlorenFate
Summary: Suzaku and Lelouch have been dating for three years. But when Suzaku leaves on a one month business trip, to investigate the linked murders in Japan, Lelouch was caught in a car crash and gained amnesia. So when Suzaku returned back home, he was greeted with blank purple eyes, and a bland voice, asking him, "Who are you?"
1. Prologue

The windows were covered with warm steam while the snow was falling heavily outside, creating a winder wonderland. The temperature was deathly cold as Lelouch sat on a black leather sofa in his living room. The television was blaring with noises and words he couldn't be bothered to understand. His eyes were tired after the day of work and sleep was his best friend. With the lights dimly lighting up the room, and with the Christmas tree at the side, right by the window, the place seemed so warm.

With the scent of freshly baked cookies wafting from the kitchen to the living room. With everything perfectly in place. With the small fairy lights hanged up and decorating the cream walls. The house was the perfect place. A true home.

The wooden door slowly opened as a figure stepped into the living room. A large smile was on his face as he looked at his sleeping boyfriend who was peacefully and completely innocent lying on the sofa. Green eyes shined brightly as the person with those eyes quietly tip-toed to the sleeping beauty. And ever so gently, he breathed out the words:

"I love you."

Into his lover's ears. As if Lelouch heard something, he began muttering in his sleep and stretching around, his hair flopping over to the other side as Suzaku laughed quietly at the adorable sight. It was so tempting just to take a picture right there and then.

Their cat, Arthur, jumped to Lelouch's side and began pawing on his hair.

"Arthur," muttered Lelouch as he twisted over again before opening one of his eyes to confirm that it was the little baby cat that Suzaku found the other day.

"I'm so hurt that you wouldn't say my name first," joked Suzaku with a grin as he kissed Lelouch on his forehead.

"Your back," smiled Lelouch as he quickly tilted his head so that Suzaku would kiss him on his lips.

"Too soon?" Asked Suzaku as he flopped down onto the other end of the leather sofa.

"Never... It's just that I heard that the murders in Japan are getting more... Tense," muttered Lelouch with a bitter edge as he sat up-right. His eyes narrowing as Suzaku switched off the television with a press of a button.

"Yeah... But what are the chances of me going anyway? I'm only working in the police station in this small town... They won't bother," smiled Suzaku as Lelouch nodded his head.

"I guess." Was what Lelouh said before heading over to the kitchen.

* * *

The morning was dim. The lights were weak and the atmosphere was dead. The kitchen was freezing, with the window half opened, allowing the cold air to come in. Even Arthur didn't escape his make-shift cat bed, just lying there with his eyes closed was bliss for him. Especially since he could try to ignore the way his owners were acting.

"You said you wouldn't go!" Screamed Lelouch as tears streamed down his face, his eyes red as he gripped his trousers. With the dangerous items that were scattered around the kitchen, Suzaku didn't know what to do.

And so, taking in a deep breath, he calmly walked towards his boyfriend. "I didn't know they would pick me, I didn't plan to-"

"But you could have said no," interrupted Lelouch with a steely glare as he crossed his arms, "you could have said no and stayed here! You do know that you'll be gone for Christmas now?!"

"I'm sorry!" Apologized Suzaku as he tried to find a way to escape. True, he does love his boyfriend very, very much, but when he's angry, lord have mercy.

"Sorry?!" Repeated Lelouch bitterly as he calmed down a bit. "Sorry won't be enough Kururugi."

With that, Lelouch walked out of the kitchen swiftly, his face betraying nothing while muttering, "you better hurry up, your plane is leaving in an hour," and slamming the door, taking his own car keys with him.

Outside in the snowy wasteland, the starting of an engine was heard as Suzaku sighed and collected his bags. His eyes downcast as he numbly walked out of the door and locked it.

Maybe Lelouch would forgive him in a week's time. And then when Suzaku would come back, they'd be all happy together again, right?

But with the car driving away at a dangerous speed on the icy road, Suzaku didn't feel too sure.

* * *

_Voice messages_

**"Hey Lelouch, it's me, Suzaku. I just wanted to know why you didn't pick up my calls... Are you still mad? I'm sorry, I really am! ... Please call me back soon."** \- Date: 18th of December, year 2020

**"Lelouch, this isn't funny! I've already called you 30 times or so this week, are you ignoring me? Please just call me back, even if your just gonna shout at me."** \- Date: 23th of December, year 2020

**"Lelouch! Listen here, it's been 2 weeks since then! I'm going to be coming back soon, only 2 weeks left! Can you please reply to me? Lelouch, are you there?"** \- Date: 1st of January, year 2021

**"Lelouch, I love you... I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Just please... I want to hear your voice again."** \- Date: 2nd of January, year 2021

**"Why won't you answer?! I called Nunnally and she says that you won't even talk to her! Why are you ignoring us?!"** \- Date: 5th of January, year 2021

**"Lelouch, come on, it's been so long, just please?!"** \- Date: 7thof January, year 2021

**"Nunnally misses you... So do I... Lelouch, what happened to you?"** \- Date: 9th of January, year 2021

**"Lelouch I'm coming home now. I'll see you soon... It may be too late, but Merry Christmas... I love you."** \- Date: 11th of January, year 2021

* * *

The weather was still dim, with the sun hidden behind the clouds. The cities in Britannia were busy, fussing over the newest trends. People were talking happily with each other, everyone sharing stories about their holidays. The lights were on and even with the dull weather, everyone was quite cheery. All excited for next year's Christmas.

All but one.

In a massive ivory mansion, through all the mazes of hall ways, one person was locked in his giant room. His eyes closed blissfully with an infusion pump by the right hand side of his metal bed.

He looked like a doll. With the pale skin and the jet black hair. He didn't move either, motionless. But there was one flaw. And that flaw was the massive scar that was etched onto his chest. The reminder of the incident that took away everything from him.

Gentle knocking was heard as a maid walked into the room quietly. Placing down a bottle of liquid on the table by the window. Her body was tensed as she walked by the comatose man. Her eyes never leaving the ground.

"The master and mistress wishes that you'd feel better soon," she muttered before closing the door and walking away silently.

* * *

** So this is going to be the fanfiction that I'm going to focus on during 2015 :3 Thank you everyone for voting and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! :D I own nothing though...**

**...**

**I want a Lulu and Suza doll so badly for my Christmas present... Please tell me I'm not the only one e.e**


	2. Chapter 1: Forget

The crunching of snow was heard as Suzaku trudged through his front garden to get to the ivory door. The windows looked dull, dirty, as if they weren't washed in ages and the front garden seemed a bit more wilder than before. Even so, Suzaku didn't bother to take notice of any or all of the changes.

When he reached the door, he dug through his pockets for his silver house key before slipping it into the lock and twisting it open. He slowly opened the door, taking in a deep breath as he walked inside the empty looking place.

His eyes narrowed with confusion. It was so quiet, too quiet. There wasn't even a sound being made apart from his own foot steps and his suitcase that he was dragging behind him.

Closing and locking the door, Suzaku wandered around the house. Nothing had changed. At all. It was too cold as well, did Lelouch keep the heater on? The Christmas tree was still up, with the decorations and everything. Nothing had changed.

"Lelouch?" Asked Suzaku as he looked around the house desperately. Not even their cat was there. Something was wrong, something must have happened.

"Lelouch!" Repeated Suzaku again, but this time, his voice was notched up to a higher pitch with worry as he ran around the house again. The kitchen was just the same as he last saw it. With the food still on the marble table, covered with sickening looking mold and the chair slightly squint. Even the window was slightly opened, with the curtains fluttering a bit.

Closing the window quickly, to get rid of the draft and throwing the gruesome food into the bin, Suzaku continued his search. His eyes frantic when his heart began to shatter. He wasn't here. Lelouch wasn't here.

Snatching out his phone from his pocket, he dialed Kallen's number quickly. Maybe she would have a clue with what happened to Lelouch. But then again, Nunnally didn't.

The dialing tone was like hell as Suzaku waited. Waited and waited, it felt like an hour, when in reality it was nothing but a few mere minutes. A nervous habit he picked up while in Japan, his foot began tapping against the marble ground loudly, causing the sound to echo.

"Suzaku..?" Asked Kallen when she finally answered her phone, her voice tired.

"Kallen!" Jumped Suzaku as he quickly skipped to the point, "Lelouch. Have you seen him? Nunnally told me that not even she knows what happened to him and- and that he's gone! Where is he!?"

There was some sort of shuffling sound from the other end of the line as Kallen bit her lip nervously. She knew what happened. She was there when it happened. But she couldn't tell, could she..? She was sworn to secrecy. She had no right , did she? But then again... Wouldn't Suzaku be dying to know? Doesn't he need to know?

"Kallen, tell me if you know. I'm begging you," whispered Suzaku brokenly as his fists clenched up.

"I-..." She began nervously, "he's... he was in a coma."

The phone slipped out of Suzaku's hand like butter as he stood frozen on his feet. His eyes large and filled with horror as he felt tears prickling at the edge of his eyes

"Suzaku! Suzaku!" Screamed Kallen from the other end as she tried to get his attention.

Snapping out of his daze of horror, Suzaku scrambled to get his phone. As soon as it was in his hands though, he began walking out of the house. The house that no longer felt like home.

"Where is he? Which hospital? Tell me!" He demanded as he got into his own car and started up the engine.

"Lockheart Hospital," muttered Kallen as Suzaku narrowed his eyes.

Something was up. Something must have happened during that month when Suzaku left. Lockheart Hospital was for the rich, for the nobles and aristocrats. Lelouch wouldn't have been able to afford it. Neither could Kallen. Ever since Lelouch abandoned his title as prince because of the limits that were placed in front of him, his freedom and the constant threats he got from his "father" drew him to abandon the title, but his mother was focused on trying to ring him back.

The royal family was a strange family indeed. People around the world knew of prince Schneizel and princess Cornelia for their loyalty towards the empire. How they've helped the empire grow with their accomplishments, such as winning wars to trivial matters such as destroying minor terrorist attacks. They were popular among Britannians, that was for sure.

But while they shone in the Britannian light, other members of the family took care of other matters. They were dubbed the "Shadows of Royals". And they were exactly what their title suggested. They dealt with the problems that were left behind, normally just killing them. They were trained at young ages for that after all. They were hardly seen in the public, but everyone knew they held a lot of power.

The Britannian royal family was very complex indeed.

Marching into the hospital, Suzau marched past the people, ignoring them as they tried to hold him back. Carrying his phone by his ear, Kallen told him which room Lelouch was in.

"11Z," was the room number. The door was made from polished cherry wood with a simple golden handle. The number and letter was carved into the wood. Placing his hand on the handle, Suzaku felt a shiver down his spine. It was freezing cold. He felt like opening the door took all of his strength.

Walking into the room, Suzaku tensed up. Lelouch was there, breathing and talking. There were no machines attached to him, he didn't need anything to support him. He was safe. But then again, the person sitting by his hospital bed. Her long wavy black her. Her light violet eyes. She looked exactly the same from the last time he saw her. Except this time, Suzaku knew that she was dangerous.

"Your highness," bowed Suzaku tensely from the door as Marianne stood up. She and her son stopped talking as she walked towards Suzaku. An innocent smile on her face.

It reminded Suzaku of the last time she smiled towards him. When she slapped him across his face and threw him onto the ground, screaming insult after insult when Lelouch told her that he wished to be with Suzaku. She only stopped when Lelouch begged her to let Suzaku go. And stumbling out of the room, with a hazy mind, Suzaku left.

"My, how you've grown since the last time I've saw you. A year has passed by already?" Mused Marianne quietly so that only Suzaku could hear, with a small smirk on her rose red lips. "And let me guess, your here to see my darling Lelouch?"

Stiffly nodding his head, Suzaku watched as Marianne's smirk turned into a grin before turning back to an innocent smile. "Well then, I better let you boys be. I'll be outside waiting. Call me if you need me," she said as she left the room.

Something odd happened, that was for sure. She didn't show any hatred at all towards Suzaku. That was a first. Maybe Lelouch talked to her..? Made her calm down a bit?

"Lelouch..." Whispered Suzaku as he quickly walked over towards the man, his eyes gleaming with joy. "I missed you so much, so has Nunnally," cried Suzaku silently as Lelouch looked puzzled at him.

"Get off me!" Snapped Lelouch as he tried to escape Suzaku's grip. Lelouch's eyes showed hardly any emotion, the look of confusion was gone, only replaced with a blank look of anger. "Who are you?" He asked while Suzaku took a step back, his mouth gaping at his boyfriend.

"Who are you?" Lelouch's blank and calm eyes looked at Suzaku as he repeated the question.

"I'm Suzaku... remember..? Your... boyfriend..." Whispered Suzaku as tears began to form in his eyes, his body shaking as Lelouch cocked his head to the side.

"Why would I, the eleventh prince of Britannia and seventeenth in line to the throne, date you..?" Sneered Lelouch as he crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed as he watched the man before him break down.

"You... forgot..?" Sobbed Suzaku quietly as he watched the prince stand up and walk towards the wooden chair that Marianne was sitting on. Lying on the chair though, was a Britannian cape, dipped in midnight black with gold lining.

"I don't even know what you mean," muttered Lelouch quietly as he laced his fingers through the soft material.

"Lelouch..." Whispered Suzaku as he took another step towards the prince that he loves. But then the door opened and Marianne walked in with a bright smile on her face.

"My oh dear! Why are you in tears?" She asked as she glanced at Suzaku and then to Lelouch. Her body portraying shock while in the inside, she was grinning to herself.

"It doesn't matter. I believe that this man will be on his way now... Isn't that right?" Asked Lelouch as Suzaku stood stiffly.

A sudden vibration was heard as Suzaku glanced at his pocket. His phone was lighting up with the name of Kallen. Looking back at Lelouch, Suzaku saw the other man talking to Marianne again, but he also caught Lelouch glancing at him every now and then.

Swallowing a gulp of air, Suzaku nodded his head. "Yeah... I'll- good bye," he muttered at the end as he walked out of the room, leaving the two vi Britannias alone.

* * *

"He forgot," muttered Suzaku into his phone as he sat in his house alone.

The windows were closed tightly and the food from before was thrown into the bin quickly. But the Christmas tree was still up.

"I was trying to tell you that..." Said Kallen from the other end of the phone. "Anyway, Nunnally is with Euphemia right now, can you go pick her up for me?"

"Why didn't Nunnally know where Lelouch was?" Asked Suzaku, completely ignoring Kallen's request.

Sighing from the other end, Kallen answered his question, "it was supposed to be a secret. You know? Not to worry Nunnally. Everyone agreed to it, that's why Euphemia has been trying to take her mind off from Lelouch for a while, until he recovers anyway."

"Marianne. Why was she there?" Asked Suzaku blankly as he held a can of beer in his hands. Normally he hated that stuff, always tasted too bitter for him. But now he just needed something to take his mind away from those thoughts.

"She's Lelouch's-" began Kallen before Suzaku interrupted her.

"-But he disowned his family! He left the family with Nunnally, remember? She has no right!" Argued Suzaku as he yelled into his phone, causing Kallen to put the phone away from her ear for a bit.

"Yeah, but despite it all, it seems like Marianne still cares about him." Whispered Kallen as she heard Suzaku snarl from the other end.

"No," sneered Suzaku, "she's trying to get him back. After all, he was her pride and joy," he said bitterly, "he still is. The 'Shadow Prince'."

Tensing up, Kallen shuffled around for a bit before replying, "he'll recover soon, and when he does, he'll leave them."

"But for now, he's their puppet again! He doesn't remember anything! We have to save him-" Said Suzaku instantly, a thousand thoughts a minute.

"No, you know we still have to case to solve, we have to focus on that. I don't think Lelouch would be in much trouble anyway," sighed Kallen, "I'll meet you at the HQ tomorrow. Mean while, night."

And with that, she hanged up her phone.

* * *

**An early Happy New Year! To everyone :3 I still love this idea so much, so this is going to be the fanfiction I'm going to concentrate on xD Anyway, I own nothing :3 Sorry about the mistakes though, I was kinda in a rush :/**

**yuuram2fangirl**: Yup, it seems like people like this idea this most :3 And I hope the update is alright... I ran out of ideas half way... :/

**Katkatw1luv:** Thanks so much xD I'm kinda scared that the story will just fall apart though :/ I just realized that I write one thing, and then later I write another thing that is the total opposite of the first thing I wrote... To sum it up, my writing is confusing as heck *-*

**A Random Person:** It really does seem like the best idea from all the other ones, lolz. And if I say anything about the mistress and master, I think it'd be a major spoiler... owo And thanks, the voice message idea just came randomly xD I'm glad it worked out alright/


	3. Chapter 2: Faint

**I'm sorry for the long update and short chapter! D: The thing is that I've been lazy xD And I've been having tests... Even a surprise German test e.e Anyway... I own nothing :p**

** Katkatw1luv****: **I always thought Marianne is crazy... But just a bit more crazy in this fanfic xD

**GoldenShadow6****:** Will you ever update "Satin's Knight and Savior"...? Q.Q Please...

**yuuram2fangirl:** I hope this is okay... Sorry it's kinda rushed though...

* * *

The room was cold, dark. With the closed red curtains and the poorly lit television, everything seemed blank. Silently, the people trapped inside the thin rectangle of the television, reported all the news that was going on.

"... And with the latest murder, no one else seems safe. Route A82 has been closed while the police is searching for the clues. They say that it isn't major, that the murderer will be caught soon, but is that true?

It seems as though, the famous killer from Japan has came to Pendragon. Zero, a number and a name we all have to watch out for now.

He's famous for his killing technique and that he wears a helmet and a cape. But the question is who is he? Who is the man that has recently killed Lord Smith and 118 other people? What is his motive and will the police ever find him?"

Throwing a piece of rubbish to the ground and destroying it in process, Suzaku sat on his sofa with his back hunched, his eyes red from crying as he ignored the voice in the background.

Yesterday, when he went to visit Lelouch. It seemed like a nightmare. When he was rejected bluntly and brutally, that Lelouch didn't even bother to think about the possibility. The way that Marianne just smirked at him as he walked away tensely. As soon as he left the room, he leaned against the wall. He could still hear their voices, he could still hear what they were saying;

_"That little boy, was he bothering you?" Asked Marianne. Her voice barely audible through the walls._

_"Tsk, he's just a little rat... Tell me, when is father going to take over that little island?" Questioned Lelouch from the other side of the wall while Suzaku's eyes just became wide._

_"Oh... You mean Japan?" Said Marianne, loudly as if wanting other people to hear._

_"Yes mother," responded Lelouch as Suzaku heard Marianne laugh. Unlike in those fairy tales, when the evil people would have a horrible croaked laugh, Marianne's laugh was like a small bell. Lightly and musically._

_"Soon dear, soon," soothed Marianne in a gentle voice._

The sudden vibration brought Suzaku out from his flashback. Scrambling to get his phone, he flipped it open and took a deep breath.

"Hello? Suzaku speaking," he answered as if he were a robot. His tone empty, as if he just lost everything. But to him, it felt like he did lose everything.

"Suzaku..? Are you alright? Kallen told me you weren't at work. I just called to check up on you," came Euphemia's voice. Gentle and caring, but the words she spoke came off as worrying. She was always sugar sweet.

"Ah... I've just been... well, you know?" Muttered Suzaku. Not really sure what to say, in case if he slipped up. After all, she was his boss. She helped him rank up in the police station. She is one of his dear friends.

Making a humming noise, Euphemia nodded her head. "Hey... Meet me at 'Lil Ice'. I'll treat you there, alright? You have twenty minutes. And don't you dare think about leaving me there, alright?" Laughed Euphemia before hanging up, not allowing Suzaku to have a say in it.

Sighing, Suzaku sat on the ground for a few more minutes, his eyes staring at a small picture of him and Lelouch standing side by side. They were both smiling, holding hands while Lelouch was blushing. Memory, memories. One day and everything crashed down.

* * *

The hospital room was empty except from one person sitting on the snow white bed. His eyes were narrowed as he gripped one of his pale hands around his wrist. His mind was tired and his body felt dead. Even after waking up, he didn't feel alive.

That man, the one with brown hair and green eyes. He seemed to know Lelouch, and some how, it seemed like he knew Lelouch on a personal level. But then again, why would Lelouch even bother with him? He was just... just someone. Perhaps a stranger? Or a close friend...

Narrowing his eyes a bit more, Lelouch tried to forget about what happened the other day.

"Lelouch," spoke another voice as Schneizel walked in through the door suddenly, his eyes glinting and brimmed with red if you looked closely enough. The shadows of the room were dancing around him with each step he took.

"What?" Snapped Lelouch quickly as he slumped into his bed, lying down and dragging the covers over him.

"Here," said Schneizel monotonously as he handed Lelouch a drink. The liquid was dim red, crimson and the cup itself was tiny. No bigger than your thumb.

"What is this?" Growled out Lelouch, a sudden headache appeared as if trying to destroy his mind. He winced lightly as he tried to back away from the other presence in the room.

"Drink it," ordered Schneizel as he walked closer and closer to Lelouch with the cup in his hand.

"No," refused Lelouch as he faced the window, one of his hands gripping his head. The headache was getting worse. In a way, it felt like a warning. As soon as Schneizel entered, the headache began to attack Lelouch.

"Drink it," repeated Schneizel as he sat next to Lelouch on the bed. His eyes still void of emotion but still brimmed with red.

"No," gritted out Lelouch, trying to shuffle away from his older half brother a bit more.

"Drink it," muttered Schneizel before grabbing Lelouch's head forcefully, tipping his head upwards so that Lelouch's eyes faced the ceiling.

"What are you-" Screamed Lelouch but by then, Schneizel poured the red liquid into his little brother's mouth.

Throwing the empty cup out the window so that it would smash, Schneizel walked away without saying a word. Leaving Lelouch by himself.

"Schneizel," muttered Lelouch as he tried to get out of his bed, he wiped the trickles of the liquid off from his chin by using his sleeve. His body feeling more tired with every step he took. His mind was unfocused, and his heart was racing. The next thing he knew, his world became pitch black.

* * *

"Thanks for the ice-cream," muttered Suzaku as he sat by Euphemia in the park. Both held a small bowl of ice-cream from 'Lil Ice' in their hands, but the sweet treat was slowly melting.

"It's alright. I've been trying to find an excuse to go to 'Lil Ice' for quite some time. It's a shame that Nunnally doesn't like cold food," beamed Euphemia as she took another bite of her strawberry ice-cream.

The park was quiet on a Wednesday, with most people at work and kids at school.

There was an awkward silence though. Suzaku and Euphemia both didn't know what else to say. The only reason they knew each other was because of Lelouch. But then with him in hospital and him rejecting Suzaku, no one dared to speak about him.

"The Shadow of Royals," muttered Suzaku after some time.

Turning her head to face him, Euphemia gave him a confused look. "What about them?" She whispered quietly as she watched Suzaku look at the clouds in the sky.

"Will... will Lelouch go back to that life then?" He muttered, his body tensing up, "will he just continue like he did back then? Will all the work that me and he did be for nothing?" He continued in a bitter tone, his pitch raising with every word.

Placing her hands on Suzaku's, Euphemia smiled at him gently. Her eyes sparkling with either tears or hope within her. "I don't think Lelouch would ever allow himself to do their bidding. No matter what."

* * *

The night was cold, shivering cold. It was already the first of February, the snow was still there, but only a little dose there and here. But even so, someone sat on the roof of one of the palaces in Pendragon. The person's hair was swaying in the wind as her white dress fluttered around. The sleeves were wide and the bottom of the dress was rimmed with little red birds.

Her hair was bright green and her eyes were golden cat-like, with the sense of wisdom that lingered within them.

She looked at the grey sky then to the ground with a pile of clear white snow stacking up and up.

"That was pretty smart of you to stage that," she muttered, her voice void of emotion as she felt her hair tickle her face.

A soft rumble of a laugh was heard as a man appeared. His build was strong and his eyes were like ice, but held arrogance. "The plan can't wait any more, you know that," he spoke.

"... It doesn't seem like you've learned anything about the heart... Wouldn't your dear wife be disappointed?" Taunted the woman with green hair as she turned her head to face the only man there.

"Tsk... what she doesn't know won't hurt her," he muttered before walking off the balcony.


	4. Chapter 3: Re:Forget

The wind was howling like a mad pack of wolves as a battle continued tensely inside a forest located south of Pendragon. The weather was thick and the scent of death loomed over heavily. Cries were heard, the illusion of dying for what you believe in was placed around the battle field like a piece of cloth.

The Black Knights, a famous massacre group that used to be under the control of the ex-prince Lelouch, before it was taken over by a mysterious figure known as Zero, after Lelouch left the royal family. The massacre group continued to grow, in power and size. And slowly, it was detaching itself from the world.

Rumor had it that they were going to start a rebellion against Britannia, but those little whispers were pushed aside whenever the emperor would send one of his children to stop the stirring.

And right now, knightmares were battling away. The sound didn't drift to the cities or towns though, the citizens didn't know about it. Not even when an explosion happened as a knightmare frame blasted into little pieces of rubble.

The battle against the Black Knights was lead by a princess, princess Cornelia. She sat in her knightmare frame, inserting commands at the same time while destroying the enemy's frames. Her eyes were ablaze as her fists were clenched. A snarl was on her face as her knightmare sped around, destroying and dodging.

"Zero!" She yelled aloud into a microphone that was inserted in her knightmare, her voice echoing around the forest, "come out wherever you are! Stop hiding like a coward!" She taunted as she scanned the area.

But then the sudden retreat of knightmares caught her off guard. The knightmares with the bird shaped symbol that symbolized the Black Knights, those frames all disappeared. Maybe it was just her being wary, but she felt something in her shaking with uncertainty.

Laughing was heard, a deep, hallow laugh. Nothing was shown through the laugh, no emotion anyway.

And then two figures appeared.

One had long green hair, her eyes were like the golden sun. Her outfit was like a metal armor, but the metal looked thin, just covering her body. But her hands were covered with massive metal claws. She looked almost like a knight from ancient times, from the medieval times, in a strange way.

The other person though, wore a dark blue suit with gold trimmings. Their cape was large, black on the outside, red on the inside. But the most haunting thing was their mask. The mask that resembled a crown. You couldn't see the person's face, you didn't know them. You would never be able to read the person, to figure out anything about that person.

"Zero," growled Cornelia, her eyes narrowed as she watched the figure appear. The person trying to destroy everything she believed in. Her life, her family, her country. Because she knew, this new person that controlled the Black Knights did not have loyalty to Britannia.

Zero ignored her though and walked towards Cornelia's knightmare. Zero placed their hand on the frame. Shaking with anger that Zero wasn't even afraid of her, Cornelia tried to attack. She could see distantly that other people from her own squad of knights were coming over. But then she realized something.

She couldn't attack.

The controls, they felt like fire! The knightmare was getting more warm and warm, almost like lava. She tried to look through the screen once more, but then the cameras built in her knightmare to give her the ability to see the battle field more clearly, they shut down automatically. Even the screen shut down. All she could do was watch.

She had no control of the knightmare any more.

The next thing she knew, her knightmare was slashed open. The green haired girl had her clawed hands scraping the metal, smirking at the noise it made. All while, Zero just watched.

"What do you want?" Asked Cornelia spitefully with hate filled eyes, sitting by the rubble that used to be her knightmare. When the frame was breaking apart, pieces of the metal and controls scratched her skin, her body was bruised and battered.

"Cornelia," teased Zero as Zero keeled down, the cape covering Cornelia from the public view as Cornelia's eyes widened as the most stupidest thought entered her head.

"Y-you have boobs..." Muttered Cornelia as Zero laughed at the princess's face. The pale sight of horror that Cornelia had was hilarious apparently.

"Yes, I'm a female. Quite shocking that you didn't realized sooner though," giggled Zero before stabbing Cornelia in the stomach. Carving a word in her skin. Allowing the blood to flow freely.

The smell of iron floated around C.C and Zero as they both looked around at the knightmares that were coming close and closer. But the robotic monsters didn't scare them. C.C just crossed her arms and watched them com closer while Zero grinned in the inside.

As soon as the knightmares were close enough to the two female figures, a massive red knightmare appeared, quickly snatching away C.C and Zero, hold them safely in the metallic hand.

"Let this be known!" Came out Zero's robotic voice. Deep and haunting, just like a phantom. "That a rebellion will come! That the Britannia that you know of, will soon disappear! That... Everything you know, will disappear! This, shall be the Great War. The last war until peace!"

And with that, the knightmare that carried Zero and C.C disappeared. Leaving the dead body of a princess and her knightmare that was in shambles.

* * *

Sitting on a bench in the park, Euphemia clutched the edge of her dress. Tears were flowing freely as she stared at the setting sun blankly. Sitting next to her, Suzaku felt tense with the atmosphere of sorrow surrounded them. His body was shaking with anger as he placed his hand on Euphemia's gently.

"...Don't cry," whispered Suzaku as he tried not to cry himself. He may not have been close to Cornelia, he hardly knew her. But the praise that Euphemia, Nunnally and Lelouch would speak of her was enough for him. He felt his heart twist. Even though a life was lost today, someone that was close to Euphemia, all Suzaku could think of was Lelouch.

"How can I not cry..?" Sobbed Euphemia quietly, her voice broken like her spirit. Lelouch forgot everything about her, and now her big sister, her idol was... Gone. "It's alright to cry once in a while, you know that?" She mumbled as she tried to wipe away from of her tears.

"I guess... but, your too pretty to cry! Right? So keep smiling, Nunnally would be upset if she saw you crying like this." Tried Suzaku with a weak grin on his face. His eyes dull, but he was trying. He was trying so hard not to burst into tears himself.

"Listen," he whispered, his body leaning closer to Euphemia as he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. His eyes locked within her's as he held her hand tightly. "I promise you, I'll get revenge for you, so that you don't have to. That person, Zero. He took away someone important." And with that, Suzaku stood up and left. Leaving Euphemia to wonder what he meant by that.

At that moment, Euphemia felt something inside her squirm, as if trying to warn her about something. Something wasn't going to go right. Revenge was always horrible. She learned that whenever she was with Lelouch, when he was part of the Shadows of Royals, when he was head of the Black Knights.

Something would go horribly wrong.

* * *

"My dear sweet Lelouch," cooed Marianne as she sat on her son's bed. Her eyes glinting as she watched him sleep in the dark. His breaths were uneven, ragged and desperate. But Marianne continued to smile, watching her son suffer.

She cupped his face with her hand, ignoring the thin layer of sweat that covered him. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute as the old grand father clock ticked slowly by, in the corner of the dark room.

They were back in the royal palace, back in Lelouch's old bed room, before he ran away. The room was still just the same, with the massive about of books, the dull curtains and the desk covered with maps and notes. It was all there, all covered with dust. No one was ever allowed in his room, not even after he left.

"Soon," she whispered gently, her lips blood red, "soon, everything will be back to normal. Just like before. But this time, it'll be even better. No one will be in our way. And I'll know what to expect."

Standing up, she walked towards the door. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, tied by a single piece of blue silk. She wore a silver chain with a simple cross pendant and her heels clicked against the wooden floor as she walked away. But before she left, she whispered, "just like old times. But only that it'll just be us, no one else."

* * *

The next morning was sunny, something that hasn't been seen in Pendragon for two months or so. Slowly, Lelouch woke up, his head giving him a massive headache. His bed was in a mess, just like his hair. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of a note. Black neat handwriting decorated the piece of paper as Lelouch read it;

_Your highness_

_An unfortunate incident has happened to your sister, Princess Cornelia li Britannia. Her funeral will be held today at one 'o' clock. The staff of this household gives you our deepest condolences. May her soul rest in peace._

A smirk formed it's way on Lelouch's face as he crumpled the piece of paper and threw it into the bin. It was strange, he didn't feel sad or bothered by her death. After all, she was but a mere stranger in his life. Family, that may be true, but he'd never had any memories of her being close to him. And so he whispered, "stupid."

* * *

**I own nothing and sorry about the late update and the tiny chapter! OTL I lost my plan for the fanfic and then had to rewrite it, and I had to finish my homework for maths, german, chemistry and other crap that's going on o3o. Anyway, here's the new messy chapter! I have no idea when I'm gonna update again :/ but enjoy..? xD**

**yuuram2fangirl:** I hope you done good with your exams o3o And my how your brain works, that is right! Marianne didn't know about the accident that gave Lelouch amnesia. All she knows is that she is very, very grateful... creepy e.e

**Katkatw1luv:** that WAS C.C at the end owo and she's here again! :o seems like she's the only one who know's who is Zero owo

**A Random Person:** True, Lelouch is not Zero, but who is? o.O Hint, apparently it's a female... Now I have to think of a female to be Zero, lolz.


	5. Chapter 4: Figure

It wasn't suppose to be like this.

The sun was finally coming back after the snowy winter. Couples walked around the park, hand in hand. Kids were playing and mucking about. Life was coming back and everyone was happy. Oh so happy. All but one person anyway, who sat in a cafe with a cup of cold coffee placed on the table. His eyes skimming through a report that he just received from his highers.

Sitting across from him was a woman with fiery red hair, her hands holding a new cup of hot chocolate. Her blue eyes were staring outside the window in the cafe, as if anticipating someone.

There was a thick silence between the two. Both not really sure what to say. So far, the beginning of the year has been... Well, just plain horrible. There was no other way to sum it up.

Lelouch leaving and forgetting, Cornelia dead and now, there's a questioning Nunnally, a crying yet smiling Euphemia and a plotting Marianne and Charles. Besides that, the criminal Zero was now walking around in Britannia and stabbing people, literately.

There was no way Suzaku could survive this year. He felt like dying every day, he felt sick every minute. So many times he just wanted to wallow up in his self pity.

"How's you and Euphemia?" Asked Kallen as she took another sip of her hot chocolate, keeping her eyes to the table, not daring to look at her friend.

"Huh?" Muttered Suzaku as he quickly finished the line he was reading, "we've just been hanging around."

Quirking an eyebrow, Kallen smirked as she leaned over and pinched Suzaku's cheek. "That's not what the rumors have been in the office."

"W-what are you on about?" Stuttered Suzaku, his eyes wide as he slapped away Kallen's hand. He felt his heart pound and something twist in his gut.

"It's obvious. You've been hanging out with her ever since... Cornelia's death. But really, you seem as though your close as socks with her," grinned Kallen as she gulped down the rest of her hot chocolate.

"Don't be stupid. That'd never happen. Euphemia... She's... I heard she was going to be sent off in an arranged marriage," whispered Suzaku as he watched Kallen choke on her drink.

"What!?" She yelled, not caring about the stares she got from the other customers who were in the cafe.

"Yeah... Though she hasn't been told who anyway... and I haven't heard anything about it, much." Said Suzaku as he placed the reports into his bag, knowing he wouldn't get any work done now.

"But I think... I thought that you an Euphemia would be... You know..." Muttered Kallen as she crossed her arms, glaring at the empty cup of hot chocolate, as if blaming all the problems on it.

"No way..." Muttered Suzaku as he shook his head.

As if something hit him, he placed his head on the table, his hands covering his ears.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kallen as she poked his head, her voice bored as she poked his head again.

"Don't. Hit. Me. On. The. Head." Grumbled out Suzaku as he rolled his head over so that it was facing the window.

Laughing, Kallen asked, "why?"

"Because I have a headache. And hey! Don't leave me here!" Whined Suzaku as he heard footsteps. But then he realized that Kallen didn't stand up. And that there was another person here.

Sitting up, Suzaku kept his eyes on the table. Not bothering to look up after his childish display in a sense. But then he heard that laugh, his laugh. And that was when everything crashed down.

"Lelouch-" Muttered Suzaku as he felt a finger on his lips, cutting him off. Looking up, he saw that he was right. It was Lelouch in all his glory. But he was wearing a blond wig, his eyes were still the same, though now it had a strange tint to it. They were still purple, but there was some sort of darkness to it.

"My name is Julius. Nice to meet you," smiled Lelouch or Julius as, Suzaku wasn't too sure anymore, but he did allow Suzaku to speak again. He stood over by Kallen, placing his right hand on her shoulder, causing her to tense up.

"What're you doing here?" Glared Kallen as she stood up, causing the Lelouch-look-alike-who-claimed-to-be-Julius to take away his hand.

"Simple of course. The big guy wanted the papers about those sudden deaths. So like usual, I came to collect them," he answered with a cheeky grin.

"Well it's a shame, I better go get them for you," she gritted out bitterly as she stood up, "Suzaku, keep an eye on him. Don't let him leave here," she ordered before disappearing.

Plopping himself down on a seat, Julius played with his hair. Suzaku continued to sit tensely, trying not to look at his bag. That's where all the papers were kept. Kallen knew that. He knew that Kallen didn't want to give the papers over. But why did she leave him here with this Julius character.

"You have pretty eyes," whispered Julius as he sat up straightly, placing his arms on the table.

Blinking few times, Suzaku asked, "what?" But then a memory hit him. Those were the exact same words that Lelouch said when Suzaku first met him. It was how they actually started talking. Just because of eyes.

"You have pretty eyes," said Julius more loudly and with more confidence, "have I seen you around here before?"

Keeping quiet, Suzaku wasn't too sure what to say. He wanted to scream out, of course you have! Your Lelouch, right? I know it's you! But then another part of him just wanted to slap that grin off his face.

Julius was just like how Lelouch was before he met Suzaku. Arrogant and didn't give a fuck. Only caring about himself and his sister. Even so, at times, he would barely visit her. It was a shame. But when Suzaku and Lelouch began dating, Lelouch made a change for the better. Being more considerate, spending more time. And then he left the royal business... Left the Shadows of Royals.

A ringing sound suddenly appeared. Taking his phone from his jacket pocket, Suzaku said to Julius, "excuse me, I better take this," before walking away.

As soon as he was in an empty enough area of the cafe, he answered the call.

"Kallen, why did you leave him here with-" He began but was quickly cur off his rant.

"Listen, I need those papers at the office within 30 minutes. Keep Julius away now, just say that you have to go. Yes, Julius is working for the emperor, yes, this call will delete itself within four minutes. Also, we have a new lead on who Zero may be. Besides that, yes, Julius is Lelouch. Something happened to him, no clue what though. He's acting more different. Marianne just came last week and told me to take care of him. Says she's going to be preparing a secret for him or something like that. Don't trust her." And with that, the line went dead.

Quickly walking back to where Julius- no, Lelouch, god, Suzaku didn't know what to call him any more. But anyway, he walked over to the table, bid Julius good bye and took his bag before leaving.

But he didn't see Lelouch grinning like a cat, holding a camera in his hands.

* * *

"You got the reports?" Smiled Euphemia as she sat in her office with Suzaku and Kallen standing in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah. They were sent over from Japan yesterday. Suzaku has them in his bag," informed Kallen as Suzaku handed Euphemia the bag over with a smile.

"Thanks," beamed Euphemia as she opened the bag and scanned through the reports, "this should be what we need to finally capture Zero."

"The body was also delivered. They have it in room 023, Lloyd is doing some research on it," said Suzaku as Euphemia handed Suzaku's bag back to him.

"Alright. I'll have a look tomorrow. It's almost the end of the day, why don't we call it a night?" Offered Euphemia as she placed the report papers in a drawer in her desk before locking it.

"'Kay, see you later," said Kallen as she left the room, wanting to get home to laze about.

"Bye Euphy," waved Suzaku before leaving Euphemia on her own.

* * *

"Mother," sang Lelouch as he waltzed down the stairs of the mansion. In his hand was the camera from before. He walked into the living room, finding Marianne at work with her 'secret plan' that she came up with recently.

"I got the reports like you asked, it wasn't that tough though," said Lelouch as he placed the reports on a glass table by a single rose.

"That's good dear. Did you get hurt?" Asked Marianne quickly. The fire was bursting alive, with flames dancing wildly.

"Of course I didn't get hurt. But anyway, I'm going to go to sleep. The old man wants to see me tomorrow, right?" Smirked Lelouch as he began walking out of the living room.

"Yes dear. Well, remember to take your medicine," reminded Marianne as she watched her son leave the room.

Picking up the camera, Marianne scanned the pictures of the reports with narrowed eyes. Placing it down once again, she clapped her hands, the sound echoing around the empty mansion.

"Bring Schneizel over," she ordered the maid that came in after a few seconds.

* * *

**Alright, there was a major break in the update thingy as you can see... Marianne is a little bit less crazy but some crap happened to Lelouch... omo**

**yuuram2fangirl****:** Yayz! I think my chapters are getting a bit shorter, eheheh :/ And who CC is working for is a secret o3o

**Katkatw1luv****:** It seems as though Zero is a girl! :O and.. ehh... someone had to die and I didn't want to die o-o ... Sorry Cornelia~

**I don't own Code Geass! And I'mma start dedicating these chapters now o3o**

**This chapter, I would like to dedicate to **GoldenShadow6**! For chatting to me even though 50% of the time I forget to hit the send button to reply xD I hope your writer's block disappears soon :/**


	6. AN

Reading back on one of my fanfics, "Gone" I wanted to slam my head on my laptop so much I thank everyone that has favorited and followed it sooo much, I can barely tell you how happy it makes me feel, especially since the plot is just... Nyaaaaoooowwwooooaaaa... It's just confusing. Anyway, because of that, I have decided to rewrite the whole thing...

I was planning to take it down, but I guess I'll let it be there. And make a brand new one, now called "Forget Me Not" xD

Which is just gonna be posted up in an hour or so o3o

I wanna say a major thanks to the following people!

**Emkatw1luv** A constant reviewer and an amazing friend! Let us fangirl to the ends of the world! :D

**yuuram2fangirl** A constant reviewer as well as the first. Thank you for encouraging me to continuing writing this and you smart cookie cuz of your exam thingys xD

**A Random Person** An amazing person and an amazing reviewer!

You people are the best!

And once again, I thank everyone that has favorited and followed! :3


	7. JUST WATCH PLEAAASSEEE

**watch?v=v4tYbIXbdFU**

PEOPLE! WATCH THIIISSSS! YOU WON'T REGRET IT! WATCH!

Alright, so I just got back from London and I'm currently skipping school. So then I stumbled across this...

I own nothing, and

OHMYFLIPPINGGODMORECODEGEASSNESSISCOMINGSOON! (translation: oh my flipping god more cod geass-ness is coming soon!)

Mark your calendar for Julius and SpinSakus o-o

Faaannngggiiirrrllliinnngggg xD

If you dont know how to watchy thingy since I didn't understand since they took away the youtube-y thingy, then just:

1) just type in the **youtube** and with the **.com** as well, I dont know if you need the **www** at the beginning though..

2) just chuck in this lil line / and paste in **watch?v=v4tYbIXbdFU**

It should work ^^


End file.
